Ultra Sentai Cyberanger
by godiznotreel
Summary: The year is 2025 AD. Japan is under attack by the evil Malware Empire. It's only hope is the Kaiju Control Department's secret weapon: The Ultra Sentai Cyberanger!


**Note: All episodes will be presented in the form of an episode summary.**

It is the year 2025 AD. The Earth is under attack by the evil Malware Empire and their kaiju army. The Earth's main line of defense is the KCD (Kaiju Control Department). The head of the KCD, Kaito Hirohito, has been developing a new way of combatting the alien menace using technology: The Ultra Sentai Cyberanger. Currently, there is only Cyber Red: Ryuga Serizawa, the KCD's top agent. The Cyberchanger's for Cyber Blue and Cyber Yellow have also been completed, but Captain Hirohito is still searching for those who are good enough to handle that power.

In Tokyo, Ryuga is currently in his Cyber Red outfit. It looks similar to the red Boukenger, but with a falcon's head on his chest. His helmet is also shaped like a falcon's head. The beak part is yellow, and it opens to reveal a one way black visor. He is currently battling a lobster-like kaiju (just picture it looking exactly like Ebirah in Godzilla Final Wars but human-sized). After exchanging a few blows, the kaiju (revealing it's name as Clawfish) squirts a stream of water at Ryuga, knocking him to the ground. Ryuga pulls out a laser gun shaped like a falcon's head and fires a red blast at Clawfish, knocking him into a parked car. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five Nindroids (Pictyre them as the Nindroids from Ninjago in live action form) are beamed down to Earth. They manage to distract Ryuga long enough for Clawfish to get away. Angered, Ryuga heads back to KCD HQ.

Upon arriving back at KCD HQ, Ryuga is surprised to find Captain Hirohito giving the yellow Cyberchanger to a man with spiky blond hair. (Incase you're wondering, Ryuga has a medium length brown hait that's parted to his left. He wears a light blue t-shirt, a red sports jacket that's unzipped with a white stripe up the sleeve, and brown jeans). The man wears a green sweater and blue jeans, and has black tinted shades on that completely hide his eyes. Hirohito introduces him as Hiroki Nakarai, a former criminal who serves as an undercover agent of the KCD. Hiroki immediately fanboys over Ryuga, saying that he's looked up to him ever since he got out of jail. Ryuga sighs and calls him nothing but a pathetic jackass, and he asks Hirohito why he decides to give him the yellow Cyberchanger. The captain explains that Hiroki is an expert in martial arts, and he's also very good with computers, so he figured that Hiroki could be the brains of the observation. Ryuga just huffs and pretends to be okay with it. He shows Hiroki his room and tells him that being Cyber Yellow won't just be fun and games. Hiroki snickers and takes his shades off, looking Ryuga in the eyes and saying that everything's just a game to him. Ryuga punches him in the stomach as an alarm goes off. A woman at the control panel with long black hair and glasses tells the captain that Clawfish has been sighted at a small farm outside of Tokyo. Ryuga and Hiroki hop into one of two helicopters, each one with a pilot, a co-pilot, and six total passengers each (The boys' has four soldiers, the other having six). Shortly after they are gone, the captain remembers that he has an important meeting to go to. He asks the woman (whose name is revealed to be Misa Moto) to take care of things. She gives a salute, and she is revealed to be wearing a blue one piece button-up dress.

At the farm, Ryuga and Hiroki (still with his shades off) are standing outside of a barn that Clawfish is hiding in. They are surrounded by 10 soldiers, each armed with laser-like blaster rifles. Hiroki puts on his shades and smirks. He and Ryuga both shout "Cyber Change!" and they are surrounded by a green wireframe. The wireframe materializes into the Cyber Red and Cyber Yellow outfits. Cyber Yellow looks like a masculine version of the yellow Boukenger's outfit but with a Cheetah head on its chest and a Cheetah head shaped helmet. Where the jaw opens it reveals a visor, and the top of the jaw has a black spot representing a nose. Ryuga gives the order and they all charge into the barn. Upon entering, they find Clawfish feasting on the carcass of a cow. He laughs and blasts a stream of water at two of the soldiers, knocking them out as they hit the side of the barn. The other soldiers open fire on Clawfish, and he swings his claws around to block the shots. Ryuga fires at him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him over, causing sparks to fly off of him. Hiroki notices that he has a cheetah-head shaped blaster and fires it at Clawfish, commenting on how cool it is. The yellow beam damage Clawfish, knocking one of his antannae off. This angers him and causes him to squirt water everywhere, which knocks bales of hay onto Ryuga and one of the soldiers. A soldier runs outside and radios Misa, asking for backup.

Misa, frustrated, pounds her fist on her chair. Then, she stares at the blue Cyberchanger and smiles. She takes it out of the case, puts it on, and gets in her car, heading for the farm.

Clawfish laughs and throws a soldier through the wall of the barn, causing it to begin to collapse. Ryuga, Hiroki, and the six remaining soldiers manage to get out. Clawfish emerges from the collapsed barn and impales the soldier who called for backup with his claw. He slashes Hiroki, knocking him to the ground. Just when he is about to impale him, a blue crocodile-head shaped blaster hits him in the back with a blue laser. It comes from Cyber Blue, who's outfit looks like a feminine version of the blue Boukenger with a blue crocodile head on her chest. The helmet looks like a crocodile with an open mouth, with two black dots representing nostrils. She comments on him being outnumbered as Ryuga and Hiroki stare in confusion. Just when Cyber Blue is about to finish Clawfish off, Nindroids arrive, and the three Cyberanger have to defeat them. After finishing off the Nindroids, they notice that Clawfish has escaped again. Angered, Ryuga shouts "Dammit!". The trio and the five surviving soldiers then head back to HQ.

Meanwhile, a disappointed Clawfish is beamed back to the Malware Armada. A pair of red eyes watch from the shadows, and two monsters, one looking like a red harpee lady and the other looking like a Roman soldier reptilian, run the controls in what looks like a dimly lit version of the emperor's room from Return of the Jedi. The red eyes are revealed to be King Malware, and the harpee and reptilian to be Banshi and Scladion respectively. Malware informs Clawfish that he may not be forgiving the next time he fails to find a power gem.

Next Time: Now with a full team of three, what will the Cyberanger do when a daikaiju is summoned? Find out next time in Ultra Sentai Cyberanger: _Daikaiju? Summoning the Cyber Beasts_


End file.
